New Beginnings
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Sawako and Shota's new beginnings have just begun. this is my first attempt to write fanfiction in first person... Sawako's POV. Warning: Perhaps this is more suited for older teens :D This is my first KnT fic... read and enjoy


Wow! *stretches arms and legs in excitement* I'm so excited! This is the first fanfiction I'll be writing for the year 2011... I haven't written fanfiction in a LONG while. My last published story was on May 2010... It's like almost a year has passed since then... I used to be a fanfiction writer freak, but now... I feel like I'm a newbie yet again since I haven't had much practice. I almost forgot the techniques in writing fanfiction O_o but I do remember that the feeling when writing and finishing a fic is wonderful and rewarding, and so I shall write! But I HAVE been writing... just not fanfiction though. Please enjoy reading my very first Kimi Ni Todoke fic EVER and review! And also my once-in-a-blue-moon attempt on writing in first person point of view. =) no harsh flaming please =) be nice =) I love smileys...

PS: Warning for spoilers-anime until season 2 episode 12

Fiction rating: T

Genre: Romance

**New Beginnings **

A Kimi Ni Todoke fanfiction :D

I, Kuronuma Sawako, sat in front of the mirror while the make-up artist gently painted on my delicate lips. I looked at the mirror and smiled; I couldn't believe that the happiest moment of my life finally came. My eyes started to water. I was overwhelmed with joy as I remembered all those fond memories with him.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Let me... think about it."_

"_Wait, Kuronuma."_

_He tried to explain but I ran off while screaming. "LET ME THINK ABOUT IT!"_

_At that time... I called my dad and asked him...how he would feel... if I got married. I was 16 then... and I was too young and unprepared. I was so nervous... Just the thought of marriage made my heart thump against my chest fast. He didn't give a response... and so I felt ashamed for asking. Eventually, I hang up._

_Kazehaya ran after me and said._

"_I didn't mean it. I mean...the part where we get married."_

"_So...you're saying that it's a misunderstanding?"_

_We stood there that starry night... along the shoreline._

"_Uh, yeah, slap me now..."_

"_Uh...actually, even I knew it wasn't for real. I know that Arai-sensei said that."_

_He wore a shocked look on his face. He finally realized that by 'Let me think about it' I meant 'let me fantasize about it'. I felt so embarrassed. I felt my cheeks heating up as I lowered my head. I was thinking of unclean thoughts... I was a bad girl. I couldn't control my inner desires._

"_I'm sorry." I said softly and shyly. "I didn't want you to misunderstand things... But the idea was so beautiful that I couldn't help it." _

"_I shouldn't have just asked you whether you understood." He said while taking in deep breaths. "Will you go out with me? Promise, I will always take care of you!"_

_I was struck with overwhelming emotions. He said he will...always take care of me. That sounded... so good... _

"_Yes!" Immediately, I replied emotionally, teary-eyed. _

_We were the happiest people on earth._

_And then, I confessed._

"_Actually... I have something to tell you. D...Don't hate me, ok?"_

"_I can never hate you." He told me with a smile._

_With all courage in the world, I said. _

"_I can't look at you without hidden desires anymore!" I shouted while keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. I've never felt so... embarrassed in my life. But I just had to be honest with him... That's what Arai-sensei told me to do... _

"_How can I hate you for that?" He cried while collapsing on the ground, red-faced. _

_I sighed in relief. Then I smiled... and thought... he'll definitely be the only one I'll love._

Today, our dreams will come true.

I excitedly stood up from my chair and exited the room. I felt so nervous; my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I assured myself that everything will be fine. My legs were shaking... I was shaking... as I walked towards the destination. Inside, my heart was flying high above. I knew I couldn't be happier. I loved him more than my life. I could surrender everything I have to him... I blushed at the thought when my heart skipped a beat.

Soon, I heard people chattering as I nervously entered. I couldn't stop my fast heartbeat and my shortened breaths. I tried to be brave... There's nothing to be nervous about...I thought. However, my palpitation proved otherwise. I tried to forget my nervousness and scanned the crowd around me. I relaxed myself while trying to breathe normally. The voices I heard were all familiar. I eyed familiar faces... Ayane, Chizu, Tomo-chan, Ekko-chan, Sanada-kun, Arai-sensei, also known to us as Pin, and even Kurumi-chan were all there...

Now, Ayane and Arai-sensei are together and are scheduled to be married next month. I never really knew that Ayane and Arai-sensei had secret feelings for each other... I was just as surprised as anyone else. Shota even collapsed when he heard about it. Arai-sensei used to be our egoistic, funny, loud and insensitive teacher. Who would have thought that he harbored love for Ayane? I hope he takes care of her. I am just glad that I got to see how their relationship formed slowly through the years. Even if Arai-sensei is 9 years older than her, I know they will make a great couple. Ayane always liked matured guys after all. Arai-sensei was just the right person who can understand and take care of her.

It all started when Ayane's sister died of breast cancer. When that happened, it was as though her world fell apart. We all cried and cried... I don't even want to recall it. It was so tragic. She was very depressed to the point that she felt suicidal. We all supported her through that tough time. That was when Arai-sensei channeled his concerned feelings for her and consoled her. He gave her the strength to live on. It was a really sweet story!

Sanada-kun also had his share of the happy ending. Finally! After so many years... last year, he had the courage to tell Chizu his real feelings towards her. And just about that time, Chizu was also realizing her hidden feelings for him. I can never forget the day Sanada-kun talked to me inside the gym and confessed to me his love for my best friend, Chizu. That was seven long years ago. I promised him that I would not tell Chizu. He said that someday, when he gets the courage, he will tell her himself. In the end, he kept his promise and told her. Now, they are in a relationship. Though, they still felt awkward from time to time since they have been childhood friends for so long. I hope they get married soon, too.

We also had many new friends who were there. They all grinned at me and said pleasant things. I greeted my guests. Shota was also entertaining his family members and friends... One by one, they gave me a warm hug with tears in their eyes. I was so happy. I felt... I felt that I belonged. They loved me... I love them all, too... The feeling was truly wonderful.

Unexpectedly, Kurumi came towards me and said. "Congratulations." She grinned modestly while we shook hands. "Thank you, Kurumi-chan!" I said sincerely with a smile. "Call me, Ume." She said. I was taken aback at what she said. Did I hear her correctly? Didn't she hate the people who called her first name? Did she hate me for marrying Shota? I felt my stomach churn and my heart sink. I couldn't control projecting a dejected look on my face. She noticed this.

"Don't worry, Sawako-chan. I like that name now." Kurumi said cheerfully. "I can't deny that I loved Kazehaya so very much in the past... But now, I don't mind you marrying Kazehaya; honestly, I'm so over him. I guess it was just teenage love." I was quite shocked with what she said. Her tone was sincere and didn't have any hint of envy or moroseness. "That's because I found out that there are other better guys much better than Kazehaya!" She said merrily. "R...Really?" I was pretty shocked with what she was saying; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Inside, I felt so happy and relieved because I think that there will be a big chance for Kurumi... ah... I mean, Ume-chan and I to become best of friends! Ume-chan and Shota can be good friends, too! I won't mind at all.

"It's because of me!" I turned around and saw Kento-kun walking towards us while waving his hand with his trademark big flashy smile, inserting in the talk. "Oh! It's been a while! Hello, Kento-kun! Thanks for coming!" I said while waving back. "We're a couple now, you know!" Kento-kun said with pride while hugging Ume-chan! They were together now? I never knew! What a surprising combination! This is even more surprising than Arai-sensei and Ayane being together...

"Aw... stop it, Miura... you're tickling me..." Ume-chan said cutely while gently pushing his naughty hands away from her thighs. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. They were this close already? "Ume-chan, Kento-kun... congratulations to you two! I never knew that you guys were a couple now. When did this all start?" I couldn't help but ask curiously while admiring the two lovebirds.

"Aw... Sawako-chan... That is such an embarrassing question to answer!" Ume-chan said coyly then started to narrate. "Well, it all started in our high school graduation! Isn't that right sweetheart?" "Oh yes, my love!" Kento-kun said dramatically. "I've got to admit, Sadako-chan! I had a huge crush on you when I met you during sophomore year! But in the end, I fell much more in love with Ume..." Oh my goodness... I definitely wasn't expecting him to say that... really? He liked me before? He felt that way towards me? I never knew either! I just noticed that there are just so many feelings untold in this world... I gasped in shock, and then glanced at Ume-chan.

"Oh, don't worry, Sawako-chan!" Ume said sweetly while patting my shoulder. "I know all about Miura's crush on you! In fact, we have to thank you and Kazehaya for bringing us together! Both of us were both sad when you guys became a couple... I was furious and jealous back then... but then... Miura and I found love for each other! I'm sorry for how I treated you before, Sawako-chan... After all, you've been nothing but nice to me." She embraced Kento-kun endearingly while kissing him on the cheek. I was speechless. I'm really glad that everyone got their prince charming... Ayane got Arai-sensei, Chizu got Sanada-kun, Ume-chan got Kento-kun... and I got Shota... This is just great! After chatting, I waved them goodbye for a moment and got ready. I started to become really nervous about the whole thing again.

I soon heard the beautiful sound of bells ringing. I could hear the melodious music. This is it... My dad, who was teary-eyed, escorted me while walking on the aisle. I could see my mom, my friends and even Shota's parents teary-eyed. This was a happy occasion... but I was crying. I guess it couldn't be helped, the tears of joy. My joy was overflowing and so were my tears. I had to control myself from crying or my make-up will be smudged. I blinked my eyes. I really couldn't believe that this day would ever come. I didn't think we'd reach this far... He kept his promise.

And there he was... smiling at me.

I could read his lips. He was blushing deep crimson.

"You're... so beautiful."

He was so dashingly handsome. He was the kindest, most loving, gentlest, handsomest, most caring boy I've ever met. He never failed to make my heart beat so fast... He grabbed my arm gently from my father's as we walked side by side. I can still remember the happiness I felt when we first called ourselves with our first names. I loved the first time... he uttered my name. "Sawako..."

"_Come on, say it." He said persuasively. "We've been together for more or less a year now."_

_I just couldn't say it... I was too embarrassed. Calling him with his real name meant that our intimacy has just further developed. I couldn't help but blush._

"_Sawako..."_

_I was surprised. That was the first time he ever called me that... It used to be 'Kuronuma'. He smiled at me and took my hands._

_My voice was shaking._

"_Shota..." With nervous feelings, I told him, finally. I was shaking._

"_Finally!" He exclaimed happily, never-ending bliss in his eyes. He embraced me tight and spun me around..._

_Then... for the first time... his warm lips... gently pressed against mine. At first, I felt shyness...and so, I tried to gently push him away. But, he wouldn't let go of me... _

_He said. "Please... let me kiss you. I've waited too long... Don't resist. I'll be gentle..."_

_He enveloped my body in his strong arms and didn't allow me to breathe when our lips connected again. My heart pounded very fast as he firmly held my waist while kissing me. Soon enough, I lost all sanity and just gave in. The taste was so sweet; I can never forget it. It still tickles me whenever I remember our first kiss. It makes me happy; he makes me smile. I always look forward to the day when he'll hold me tight and kiss me again. _

Today, our new beginnings will start. From this day forward...

"Are you alright?" He asked me with a sweet smile.

"I'm just... just nervous." I replied in between quick breaths.

"So am I..." He said as we faced the altar. "We'll pull through..."

Today was our wedding day... we were both 22 years old. The happiness I felt was indescribable. After today, I will be Kazehaya Sawako... My heart couldn't stop thumping loudly.

After high school, Shota and I attended the same university. Shota took BS Architecture while I took BS Accountancy. Now, he is a full fledged architect; he heads the construction of buildings and houses. I'm also successful myself; I work in the bank now. We gained new college friends but all my high school friends always remained. We constantly met up with each other. Ayane, Chizu and Sanada-kun went to a different school together, but that school was near ours. We constantly visited each other. Ayane took BA Fashion Designing; Chizu took BA Interior Designing while Sanada-kun took BS Sports Science. They are now all very triumphant in their respective fields. Sanada-kun was now a baseball coach and also capable of helping out in sports-related injuries. Shota proposed to me right after our college graduation. And, I felt bursting joy... and I said an instant 'yes'.

Now, we solemnly and sincerely exchanged our vows in front of the God, the priest and every single person inside the church. I could see everyone clap their hands for us; honestly, I couldn't have been any happier. The man of my dreams, now 22 years old and still the same refreshing Kazehaya-kun I knew back when we were 16, is standing right in front of me. I felt his hands fit the sparkling silver wedding ring tenderly on my slim ring finger. My heart continued beating fast as Shota looked at me with such heartfelt eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." said the priest with a smile. Everyone started to cheer, especially Ayane and Chizu. I glanced at the crowd. Our moms and dads had lingering tears in their eyes while smiling; the rest of our families and friends clapped wildly.

When I heard that, Shota raised my veil to see me face to face. I looked at his sparkling eyes shyly. His hand slowly held my waist firmly. He looked at me with his passionate eyes and gave a gentle smile. "I love you Sawako..." I couldn't hide the wide smile that gradually formed on my face. I whispered shyly to him while I heard people continuing to cheer. "I love you Shota. So much..." I saw him grin knowingly and bent down closer to my face. He cupped my cheek with one hand while other was on my waist. I shyly held his tuxedo with my shivering hands and looked up to face him. It didn't help when I heard the crowd cheer louder. I was a nervous wreck. I swallowed hard.

I didn't like public display of affection... It was so embarrassing! I love Shota a lot... but... kissing in public... while knowing that every single person is staring and anticipating... knowing that people are all taking videos and pictures of this scene... it was too much! I was just too embarrassed to do it! Oh... Lord, please help me to finish this wedding nicely! I didn't want to be a disappointing wife to him... But I just couldn't kiss in public! Isn't this too bold of an action? I can't imagine how brave many brides are when they kiss their grooms... I can't... I can't even breathe now.

I was breathing so fast now as Shota's lips came closer... closer... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This is it... I was very nervous but I'll give myself to him... I gripped his arm tightly like a five year old kid holding her mommy. He pressed my back to bring me closer to his chest... I could feel him playfully twirling my hair... I can feel his warm breath which really smelled so good... so good...

Just when I was getting to be more and more excited, yet nervous, of the kiss, I suddenly heard the crowd groan and heave a sigh. I gasped and opened my eyes... I realized that Shota chastely pecked me lightly on my cheek. He did it for me... Gosh... he controlled himself... he didn't kiss me on the lips because he knew that I wasn't comfortable with it. I remembered his words from the past.

"_Please... let me kiss you. I've waited too long... Don't resist."_

I saw him smiling widely at me as he started to chuckle. "You thought I was gonna-" I cut what he was saying when I daringly wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him towards my face! He had a surprised and confused look on his face. I didn't know what I was doing at that time! I didn't act like my usual shy self! It's like...I lost all sanity in me again! I can always... do anything for Shota... I love him! I love him! I took the first step and tiptoed. I reached for his lips which I yearned so much... Our lips clicked.

The crowd started to cheer wildly. People were screaming at the top of their lungs... we could hear. Our parents are probably in shock... I could hear snapshots from cameras. They were most likely taking a video of this, too. But you know what's shocking? I didn't care... Shota didn't care either... We were in our own little world in the span of those precious seconds. I couldn't care less if people stared at us... I wanted to let Shota know just how much I love him... I could feel Shota's tickling hand sliding from my waist through my back up to my neck. I could feel his strong heartbeat from his chest. My heart was thumping so quickly and I was losing so much oxygen that I felt dizzy and faint. But, I leaned comfortably on Shota's strong arms as he dug deeper into the kiss. He would not let go of me... I could feel his intense love for me.

We breathlessly kissed each other on and on... I don't even know how long we kissed. We must have surprised the priest. I could feel Shota smiling while his lips were playing with mine. I giggled a bit in between and smiled while getting back to the kiss. It felt so good. Neither of us wanted to let go. The crowd cheered more... It was the best kiss. And even I myself was in shock after that... We were gasping for air when he finally let go of me. I wore a huge smile on my face; so did he. Everyone clapped their hands merrily and I could hear Ayane whistle loudly. I couldn't believe myself! What did I just do? I took the initiative! Oh... that was just embarrassing! I felt my face turn red when Shota smiled warmly at me. We pulled through!

As we walked out from the church and into the wedding van, Shota whispered to me which made me blush. "I still can't believe you kissed me in front of all those people... You didn't have to, you know." I chuckled and responded. "I didn't want to make you look bad... people would wonder why you only kissed me on the cheek." "You know it's ok right?" He told me tenderly. "I won't do anything that will make you uneasy... That's how much a love you." "I love you, too!" I said while crying a bit as he hugged me.

Much teasing happened during the wedding reception. The teasing was mainly related to how Shota and I kissed so passionately in front of everyone! Oh... just thinking of it makes my cheek burn! We held our reception in a nice Japanese restaurant inside Tokyo Hotel. Everyone had a good time. Our seats were situated on a platform above everyone else's and I could see all our good friends enjoying the meal below. Some embarrassing baby pictures of Shota and I were flashed on the screen, too!

We approached each table to have our photos taken. It was just a joyous event. In each table that we went to, we had to answer so much embarrassing questions which made us so nervous! I really think I overuse the words 'embarrassing' and 'nervous'. They all asked us how many kids we wanted.

Oh wow. I've never really given that a thought. How many kids will Shota and I have? How many did Shota want? We would have a family... To be able to have kids, we'd have to...

My heartbeat went fast again due to where my trail of thought was going. I held my chest... I shook it off my mind and blushed just pondering about it.

"So... Shota! How many kids will you and Kuronuma have?" Joe and Andy asked naughtily while nudging him on his elbow. "Do you want many kids?" Ume-chan and Kento-kun wondered. "Be sure to make us your kids' godmothers!" Ayane and Chizu chirped together. "Oh, Sawako-chan! I can't wait to see little mini Sawako's running around someday!" Tomo-chan and Ekko-chan squealed excitedly. "So...so, how many kids will you guys make?" Arai-sensei asked with one brow raised.

"Ah! Wait... um...ah..." Shota stuttered while heavily blushing. I could tell that he was really nervous, too. He really looks so cute! "I... I want many kids!" I exclaimed. Everyone gasped and started to cheer. Shota looked at me, eyes wide. Oh no! Didn't he want many kids? I love children; they are so cute and nice. Since I am an only child, I've been quite lonely at home being just with my parents. That's why I like to have a big family of my own... But what if Shota didn't like kids? Oh no, would this be a root of our quarrels? I suddenly felt worried and sad.

"D...Don't you like kids, Shota?" I asked sadly, feeling like crying. People looked at us worriedly. Seeing my sad expression, Shota pulled me to a hug and said. "I want to have a big family with you, Sawako! I...I was just... I was just so shocked that you said it. I didn't know that you feel the same way..." I couldn't believe I made Shota cry! I hugged him back while I heard whistles and 'aw' throughout the whole place. It was a beautiful and memorable night filled with love.

When everything was over, everyone slowly dispersed and left. We waved everyone goodbye and thanked them for coming. Shota and I kissed our parents and bid goodbye as they went home. Shota and I were going to sleep here in the hotel for the night. Ayane and Chizu were the last ones to leave.

"Bye-bye Sawako, good night!" Chizu said cheerfully while waving goodbye. "Yano-chin! Let's hurry! Ryuu and Pin are waiting for us outside!" "Oh, ok...just give me a moment to talk to Sawako." Ayane replied while Chizu ran out of the hotel.

"Thanks for coming, Ayane!" I said while giving her a friendly hug. While I was hugging her, she whispered something to my ear.

"Do your best tonight! Use the ones I bought you."

I felt my cheeks heat up at what she said. I felt surprised when I saw her naughty grin. Luckily, Shota went to the toilet. Had he heard our conversation, it would have been so embarrassing!

"Ayane... I...I didn't bring it with me." I told her honestly.

"What?" Ayane panicked and shook my shoulders. "Are you crazy, Sawako? This is you FIRST night! How can you forget? What will you wear?"

"I didn't forget... I... I left it on purpose. Sorry!" I confessed while seeing Ayane get upset.

"Why?" Ayane asked in frustration.

"I...I think Shota won't might if I wear pajamas..." I said with a somewhat childish smile.

"PAJAMAS?" It was like the world came to an end for Ayane. "You will wear PAJAMAS?"

I nodded shyly. I feel bad upsetting Ayane... but I really didn't want to wear the stuff she bought for me.

"...my favorite pajamas with cute heart-shaped designs! That's a set! There's the pajama, and there's the collared buttoned shirt... or I guess you could call it blouse." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Sawako! You're not in pre-school... Aw... but you'll look so sexy in that pink strapless..."

I quickly covered Ayane's mouth as soon as Shota arrived. I gave Ayane 'the look'.

I motioned Ayane to leave but she looked worried for me.

"I'll be fine!" I assured while pushing her out the door. I didn't want her to say anything unnecessary to Shota.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shota asked suspiciously while giving Ayane a look.

"Oh! Um...I was just leaving." Ayane said as she swiftly ran out the door.

I sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Shota asked me while scratching his head.

"Oh... uh... well, you wouldn't want to know." I said with a grin.

I looked at Shota's expression and hoped that he won't get mad at me lying to him. He might get suspicious that I'm hiding something from him. But then, Shota began blushing out of the blue. I felt myself blush, too! I think Shota finally guessed what Ayane and I were talking about.

"Ah...anyway, it's getting late. Let's go." He said while getting a hold of my hand.

We went to our hotel suite in silence.

I felt so nervous... This was making even more nervous than when I was at the wedding... Tonight, Shota and I were going to sleep here, in this room... alone for the very first time in my whole life. We will be sharing the same bed... for the very first time. I kept breathing fast... I think I was sort of panicking inside. I didn't know what to do! I was so nervous! This is my very first night with him.

Shota took a bath first. When he was done, I entered the bathroom and took a bath, too. The bath didn't help at all... It made me even more nervous than relaxed. I was so nervous that I didn't even want to go out of the bathroom even if I'm already changed into my pajamas. I also wore my furry bunny slippers. My hair was dripping wet so I wiped it with my towel to kill time.

I think I've been inside the bathroom for more than an hour already. I've been hiding in here for about thirty minutes or so. I was really too nervous to go out. Maybe I would wait for Shota to fall asleep before I get out of here...

Then, suddenly, I heard Shota knocking the door. That made my heart jump! I heard his worried voice from outside.

"Sawako, are you ok in there? You've been inside for more than an hour already... What happened?"

Uwa... I felt so bad and guilty for doing this to him. But I was just so nervous! While my heart was pounding quickly, I slowly turned the doorknob with my shaking hands. With courage, I peeked outside only to see Shota looking straight at me! I gasped and walked backwards.

He opened the door fully now, only to see my nervous expression. I was breathing so fast...

"Shota! I'm sorry..." I said, teary-eyed, while running towards him, giving him a hug. "I...I was hiding here inside... because I too nervous to come out!"

I thought he would get hurt, but instead, he laughed while hugging me back.

"Silly Sawako, I am nervous, too, you know!" He patted me on my head and kissed my forehead. "Your pajama is so cute! I like it."

Uwa...Shota, stop flattering me already!

I didn't know what to tell him after that...

Both of us walked out of the bathroom together and sat on the couch. We didn't look at each other and just stared at the floor while nervously shifting our feet from side to side. We were silent...

"It's getting late." Shota said, breaking the quietness and the awkward aura between us.

"Um...yeah," I whispered shyly.

Shota held me gently and spun me around to face him. "I love you, Sawako..." He whispered to my ear. I could feel his body heat now...

"I love you very much, Shota." I said in reply while looking at his beautiful black orbs.

It startled me when his strong arms lifted my whole body from the couch, carrying me to bed. He sat on the bed and carefully laid me on the soft sheets.

His hand held my head gently while slowly leaning towards me. Eventually, I felt the soft pillow at the back of my head and he was on top of me, his face, just millimeters apart from mine.

It was quite chilly... I shivered slightly.

"You're cold..." He said worriedly.

Thump...thump...thump...

I didn't feel cold anymore... I could feel his warmth surging throughout my body. I could feel his weight on me. I could smell his nice manly scent... Then, I felt breathless while his lips pressed against mine. His warm hands lightly pressed my hands down. I could feel... his...heartbeat. I could feel his breath tickling my neck... I could feel his muscular body pressing down against me.

Thump...thump...thump...

"I'm still nervous..." I whispered in between our kisses, and he told me with a loving smile. "So am I." His face was crimson red.

Thump...thump...thump...

He tenderly stroked my long hair.

"I...I'm sorry... my hair's still wet..." I whispered again.

"It's ok..." He said while embracing me with his whole body.

"Please take care of me..." I whispered again. "I...I give myself to you..."

"I'll always do... I will never hurt you..." He said genuinely. "I'm all yours, Sawako..."

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"I'll be gentle..." He whispered. I was so nervous...

Thump...thump...thump...

I hope I don't disappoint Shota... should I have listened to Ayane and wore it?

"You're fine in your pajamas..." He whispered. I was taken aback.

How was he able to know what I was thinking?

"H...How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked shyly.

He smiled and me and said. "I know you, Sawako. And, I love you the way you are..."

"I want to have a family with you..." I said while blushing heavily.

Thump...thump...thump...

"Yeah, I can't wait..." He replied with a smile while unbuttoning the first button of my shirt.

The night went on... and I knew that Shota and I will always love and care for each other.

Tonight... we didn't only promise love for each other. We promised commitment... responsibility... and loyalty. We will never leave each other alone... We will always have each other.

A month later...

I felt the morning sun shine on my eyes. I gradually opened my eyes... I saw Shota's handsome sleeping face beside me. I felt very dizzy and nauseated. Did I eat something stale? Why did my stomach hurt so much? I suddenly felt something climb up my throat. Not wanting to wake Shota up, I quickly ran out of bed and hurriedly went to the toilet.

I heard Shota groan while shifting his position from side to side. I guess he's awake...

But I still felt terrible.

I held the sink and vomited. Oh... I feel so dizzy and I just can't stop vomiting! What's wrong with me...? I felt really weak... I was sort-of crying while vomiting.

I heard Shota's footsteps rushing towards me. He was full of concern and he rubbed my back.

"Sawako! What's wrong? Are you sick? Why are you vomiting like that?"

He quickly gave me a glass of water and walked me back to bed. He looked very worried for me.

As soon as I got to lie down again, I felt a bit better. But, I was still crying a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine..." I said, although I still felt feeble.

"We should see a doctor!" Shota told me.

Nine months later...

"Uh...It hurts! Ah... Shota... I think... Uh..." I was in severe pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly while he carried me to the operating room.

"Hang in there, Sawako..." He whispered to me.

"I'm scared..." I was crying nonstop while holding Shota's hands. I didn't want to let go of him.

"Nurse, may I go in with her?" I heard Shota ask. I was still crying.

"Sure sir. Just wear a scrub suit, it's over there."

"Sawako...I'll go in with you." I heard him say. After a while, I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes... I guess it's about to start.

Shota's hands were still squeezing my hand tightly.

"Don't worry... I'm here." He whispered beside me.

I felt a painful needle penetrate my back. I started to moan and cry... but Shota was there for me. He hushed me to sleep. "You'll be fine, Sawako."

"That's the anesthesia. You won't feel any more pain." The nice doctor told me with a smile. "We will commence the operation."

Shota never let go of my hand...

I woke up... I found myself in the recovery room with Shota beside me. He was still holding my hand and he told me. "You made it, sweetheart." He kissed me tenderly on the forehead while giving me an assuring smile. I heard the doctor speak.

"They are triplets! Congratulations, Kazehaya-san, your wife just delivered two baby girls and one baby boy. They are all very healthy babies."

I felt my heart float above the heavens. All the pain was worth it... I am so happy... I cried a bit because I was so happy. I am a mother! I saw Shota having tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. He embraced me and said.

"I love you Sawako! And I love our three children! Thank you!"

"I love you and our children... forever and always..." I whispered as he bent down to kiss me again.

My life has always been full of overflowing happiness ever since Kazehaya Shota came to my life. I will always... always... treasure him... I will treasure this family... And I will give myself to him. I will love and take care... of this family.

Ayane and Arai-sensei's, Chizu and Sanada-kun's, Ume-chan and Kento-kun's...

All of us,

Shota and I...

Our new beginnings have just begun.

In the end... we reached each other.

_**The End**_

Started: Apr 30, 2011

Ended: May 20, 2011 7:30 PM

Writing and finishing a story really feels good. :) Gosh, I think this must be my most romantic story yet... *shudders* Anyway, I just tried it out. *sighs in relief* This was a really challenging story! I enjoyed writing this a lot; I hope you enjoyed reading as well! I hope that didn't suck too much... I hope I made your hearts beat fast! :D I may not be a good writer, but undeniably, it's my ultimate hobby ^o^ Oh, and please review! And no flames =D be nice please. But I openly accept criticisms.


End file.
